This Life
by austlly394
Summary: Time travel through Austin and Ally's lives as they experience having 4 kids, marriage, and letting it go. Watch their kids grow up and take on the world. With the help of their parents, of course. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: so, I said that I would NEVER do another one-shot after, "SuperLuv" and I lied. I hope you like the one-shot. Here's most likely my last one-shot, "This Life" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

No One's POV

Austin and Ally are 22 and engaged. They've dated 6 years before getting engaged. A few weeks ago, something happened. Something that will change their lives forever. Ally became pregnant. A week ago, Ally found out. She first told her parents. Ally's dad was mad. But after he realized that his little girl is growing up, Lester was okay with it. Penny, on the other hand, was so happy for her only daughter. The next day, Ally told her younger brother, Noah. Noah was happy that he was going to be an uncle. Ally was happy about that. A week after telling her brother, Ally is going to tell Austin. Which is today.

"Austin, can I talk to you." Ally said.

"Yeah." Austin said.

"Um, I just gonna say it. I'm pregnant." Ally said.

"You are?" Austin said. His face is brighter than the sun. Austin was happy.

"Yeah. Are you mad?" Ally said.

"Ally, of course not. You are having my child and I could not be more happy." Austin said. He and Ally kiss. This was the best day of Ally's life.

Four Months Later No One's POV

Today, Austin and Ally are finding out the gender of their twins. Yeah, 2 months ago, Austin and Ally found out that they were having twins. Ally was over the moon and Austin swore he was on cloud 10. When Ally told her dad about the twins, he was mad but then we was happy. He was going to be a grandfather. And Lester knows that Austin will never let Ally OR the twins go. Penny was so happy that Ally was going to have 2 miracles and not just 1.

"Are you ready?" Austin said.

"Readier than I'll ever be." Ally said.

Austin and Ally open the doors to the doctors. They have been seeing Dr. Vanessa Roy. And she's great. The best part is her daughter, Noelle Riley, is a huge fan of Austin's music.

"Okay, ready to find out the genders of your twins?" Dr. Roy said.

"Yes. Yes we are." Austin said.

"Okay, let's take a look. This one on the left is a…girl. And this one is a…boy. Congrats." Dr. Roy said.

Austin and Ally are having a girl and a boy. They are so happy. A son and a daughter.

A Month Later No One's POV

A month ago, Austin and Ally found out that they were having a boy and a girl. A week ago, Austin's sister, Ryan, came for a visit from Northern Florida. She was so happy to have both a niece and nephew.

Austin and Ally are laying in there bed, thinking of baby names. They know that they definitely wanted to have the names start with an A. They just think it's the cutest thing.

"What about, Ashley?" Austin said.

"I like it. Oh, how about Arianna?" Ally said.

"Or Amber." Austin said, "So many A names. Let's make those the top 3."

"Okay. Now for our son. Aaron?" Ally said.

"That's nice. August?" Austin said.

"I like it for a girl better." Ally said, "Ashton?"

"That's really cool. Um Alexander?" Austin said.

"So either Alexander, Ashton, or Aaron." Ally said.

"Yeah. Let's decide when we meet our amazing kids." Austin said.

"Okay." Ally said.

"Okay." Austin said.

Five Months Later July 19th No One's POV

9 months ago, the twins were conceived and now Ally wants them out more than anything. Even though the twins aren't due for another 2 weeks. Austin has been building the nursery and Dez has been helping. Ally and Trish have been baby shopping so many times, they can be considered regulars at "Babies 'R' Us". Ally didn't want a baby shower. At first, Penny and Trish were made but they understood Ally's choice.

It's around 6 in the morning and Ally is being awoken by pains. Labor pains. "Austin wake up." Ally said.

"What?" Austin said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going into labor. Okay, I know I am because my water just broke." Ally said.

"Okay, let's go. We'll call everyone in a couple of hours." Austin said.

Many Hours Later No One's POV

"Okay, Ally, I need you to push." Dr. Roy said.

Ally pushes has hard as she can. Within a few minutes, Austin and Ally here a baby's cry. "It's a girl." Dr. Roy said.

"A girl." Ally is breathing heavily. Austin cuts the cord and Dr. Roy puts their little girl in the crib. "Okay, your son should be here very soon. Oh, he's here. Ally, push."

Ally pushes even harder than with their daughter. To get there son out, Ally had to push longer and harder. After about a minute, there son out. "It's a boy."

Dr. Roy wraps the girl in a white blanket with a pink hat and the boy in a blue blanket with a white hat with a blue stripe. She hands the twins to Ally.

"So, what are the names?" Dr. Roy said.

"We haven't decided yet." Ally said.

"Okay. I'll give you two some time and space." Dr. Roy said. She leaves the room, leaving Austin, Ally, and the twins alone.

"Austin, I have an idea. How about for the girl, Arianna Joy and the boy, Alexander James." Ally said.

"There perfect. Those names are perfect. Our kids, Arianna and Alex are perfect." Austin said.

Austin and Ally were so happy that there twins were here. Arianna has hazel-green eyes and Austin's blonde hair. Alex had brown eyes with a hint of green and Ally's brown hair. Austin and Ally's families came in about an hour after the twins were born. Even Ryan came. Austin was happy about that. For hours, Austin and Ally's families stayed and hung out with the twins. Every time one of the twins would giggle, Austin would attempt to video tape it. Arianna and Alex didn't cry much. Even thought they were just born, they didn't cry at all. Ally could tell that they would be easy babies forever. Austin could tell that Arianna and Alex would grow up to be successful performers, even at less than a day old.

A few days later, Austin and Ally brought the twins home. Austin's parents, Ally's parents, Trish, and Dez, planned a welcome home party for them. It was a surprise party. Planned by Dez and Trish. Austin and Ally's house was covered with blue and pink party stuff. When Austin, Ally, and the twins came home, the party started.

Five Years Later No One's POV

A lot has happened in the past 5 years. 2 years ago, on Valentine's Day, Austin and Ally got married. Arianna was the flower girl and Alex was the ring bear. They were adorable. When Austin and Ally went on their honeymoon, Ally's mom watched the twins.

It's the first day of school for Alex and Arianna. Alex is excited, but Arianna is nervous. She just wants to make friends. Once Ally drops of the kids, she can see that Arianna is playing with someone. Probably her lifelong best friend. Ally's Trish.

"Bye, mommy." Arianna said.

"Bye, Ari. Where's Alex?" Ally said.

"Playing with his new friend, Kaden." Arianna said.

"Alex, bye." Ally said.

"Bye, mommy." Alex said. Ally leaves her kids to experience kindergarten for the first time. Austin would have come but he had a very important meeting to go to. Alex and Ari understood. They support their father's career. After Ally leaves she tells Austin something once he gets back from the meeting. She's pregnant again. And Austin could not be happier. He and Ally are going to have another baby.

Four Months Later No One's POV

"Thank you so much, Penny." Austin said.

"Any time." Penny said.

Austin and Ally drives to the doctor's to find out the gender of their 3rd child. A month ago, they had their first ultrasound. Dr. Roy told them that their baby was happy and very healthy. This made Austin and Ally very happy. A few weeks after finding out, Austin and Ally told the twins. Arianna and Alex were very happy to have a brother or sister.

"Okay, ready to find out the gender of your baby?" Dr. Roy said.

"Yes." Austin and Ally said at the same time.

"It looks like it's a…girl! Congrats Austin and Ally." Dr. Roy said.

"I can't wait to tell the twins." Ally said.

"Neither can I." Austin said.

Five Months Later May 28th No One's POV

After only 4 hours of labor, Ally is holding Ashley Jade Moon. Ashley has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She could be her father, if she wanted to. Austin is so happy to have another daughter. Arianna and Alex are so happy to have a little sister. When Austin, Ally, and there kids get home, there was no party. Austin and Ally just wanted the twins to meet there new little sister. A few days later Dez, Trish, and there 3 year old son, Ryder Jacob, surprised the Moon family with a party. That made Austin and Ally very happy that they have friends like Trish and Dez.

Three Years Later No One's POV

"Austin, what would you do if I was pregnant again?" Ally said.

"I would be so happy. Wait, are you pregnant again?" Austin said.

"Yes. Are you mad? I mean this would be our 4th child." Ally said.

"No, not at all. But let's make this our last child." Austin said.

"I think 4 kids is the perfect amount." Ally said.

"Perfect." Austin said.

Nine Months Later October 22nd No One's POV

"Come on Ally, one more push." Dr. Roy said.

Ally is out of breath. She's trying to give birth to her and Austin's new child. They wanted to keep the gender a surprise. However they did decide on names, Amber Julia for a girl and Ashton Jett for a boy.

"You're almost there Ally. And it's a boy!" Dr. Roy said.

"A boy?" Ally said. Between breaths.

"A boy." Dr. Roy said.

No One's POV

A few hours after Ashton was born, Austin and Ally's families came in. Ashton had brown hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes from his father's father. Alex was the first person to hold Ashton. He was so happy to have a brother. A biological brother. Ryder was like a brother to Alex. Alex loves Ari and Ashley but, he really wanted a brother. And he got one. Ashton Jett Moon.

Many Years Later No One's POV

Arianna and Alex are 16, Ashley is 11, and Ashton is 8. Dez and Trish had another kid, Kylee Jordan, born on May 18th. She's 11 and Ryder is 14.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you…in privet." Arianna said.

"Sure." Austin, Ally, and Ari head up to her room.

"There's no easy way to say this but I'm…" Ari starts to cry into Ally.

"You're no pregnant are you?" Austin said.

"I'm so sorry dad. It was a mistake. I'm sorry." Ari said.

"Ari, it's okay. Please tell me the father is Jared." Austin said. Jared has been Arianna's boyfriend of 3 years. Austin and Ally love him like a son. Considering the fact that Jared's dad left when he was 9.

"He is and I already told him. He said that he's not going to leave me. I believe him. Please believe me." Ari said.

"Arianna Joy Moon, of course we do. We love you. Right Austin?" Ally said.

"Right Ally. Arianna, I know you're going to be a great parent. And we'll help you through everything. And we mean everything." Austin said.

"And so will your brothers and sister." Ally said.

"I have the best family. I love you guys." Arianna said.

"We love you too, Ari." Ally said.

Nine Months Later Christmas Day No One's POV

At 7:19 AM, Arianna gave birth to a baby boy. She and Jared named him, James Aaron. James, after Arianna's twin brother and Aaron after her siblings of A's. Even though Jared is an only child, Alex, Ashley, and Ashton think of him as there brother.

Four Year's Later August 12th No One's POV

It's been an hour since Arianna and Jared got married. James was the ring bear and Chloe, Noah's daughter, was the flower girl. It was hard for Austin to see his first daughter grow up and get married. But Austin realized that he has other kids. That still have some growing up to do.

An Unknown Amount of Time Later No One's POV

In the end, the Moon kids grew up and had families of their own. Arianna and Jared ending up having twin girls, Addison Julie and Jayden Avery. Alex married his only girlfriend, Maya. They dated 8 years before getting married. Alex and Maya had 2 boys, Cameron Lee and Collin James. Ashley at age 19 had her first kid, a girl named, Emma Alexis. Ashley and Emma's dad, Luke, married a year later. 2 years later, Ashley and Luke had a son named, Dylan Andrew. Ashton married his girlfriend, Sabrina, when they were 23. A year later they had a daughter named, Katie Grace. When Katie was 6, Ashton and Sabrina has another girl named, Bella Madison. 2 years later, they had a son named, Hunter Aydan.

Arianna was a songwriter. She didn't have stage fright, she just like writing more than performing. Alex, however, was a singer and dancer. Ashley was musical talented but, in the instrument section. She could play guitar, piano, and many others. Ashton was a dancer and a drummer. He could pick up a beat faster than the speed of light. Austin and Ally were proud of there kids talents. Who wouldn't be?

James, Addison, and Jayden Carter, Cameron and Collin Moon, Emma and Dylan Scott, and Katie, Bella, and Hunter Moon, lived happy lives with their families. As for, Arianna, Alexander, Ashley, and Ashton, they still need to take on the world.

**So that was my brand new one-shot, "This Life". I hope you really liked it. I worked for about a week on it. And the title was inspired by Shane Dawson's 2013 Christmas song, "This Christmas Life". Yeah, I have a small (okay HUGE) obsession with Shane Dawson and his girlfriend, Lisa Schwartz. Just ask, purplenutellaaaa, here on fanfiction. Review it up.**


End file.
